Just The Way You Are
by ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN
Summary: Short Brutasha going to be based off the song in the title. Readers request.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce could see the bright green color in her expressive eyes the second she entered his lonely laboratory, wringing at his fingers with a nervous grin over his features. There was no doubt in his mind that she was about to lecture again; attempting to address his tendency to sneak out from his quarters to view the last few moments of a battle that his alter ego had not been invited to. It made the protective doctor feel better to know his team was okay despite the risk of an unnecessary explosion should his nerves over react. No matter what, it was nice to have company aside from Tony Stark inside his personal space.

"Dr. Banner?"

He kept his grin, nodding toward his Russian teammate;

"Hello Miss Romanoff."

The physicist turned his body back towards his work, his own eyes viewing his project through his glasses while he cautiously watching her movements through his peripheral vision.

"Director Fury wants to talk with you about upgrading some of your equipment. But you'll have to meet him in an hour to tell him what you want."

He nodded, thrown off guard by her choosing not to scold him;

"Okay. Thank you."

His tongue rolled up along the roof of his mouth in the brief silence that followed, watching Natasha scoop up his latest papers full of research to hand in to the director.

"Oh. And doctor?"

"Hm?"

He slowed down his pace, eyes flicked up towards hers while he waited for her to speak.

She grinned, her expression sending off a hint of sarcasm;

"Next time you want to watch the show, make sure you stay behind the hulk proof glass. We don't need you burning yourself out unnecessarily."

His head lifted, eyes roving over her delicate features and dirty cheek from the battle;

"Right. I'll try to remember next time."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow, "Next time you're hitting the pavement with us. Cap had a hard time controlling things out there today. You were almost missed Doc."

He grinned sarcastically, "Almost? I also know for a fact Barton wasn't the only one having a little issue out there today. Are you alright?"

"Fantastic. Hurry up and finish what you're doing. I'll run this research down for you."

He lifted his head once she turned, taking her time to head back out towards his exit. Bruce tugged back at his fingers, recalling the bruised he had briefly noticed over her neck, watching her slight uncharacteristic limp. He pulled in his lips, aware of her stubborn nature but chose to speak up anyways;

"I'd see a doctor about that injury-"

"I'm fine thank you."

Her slender fingers wrapped around the door handle, closing it behind her with a soft click.

Bruce rested his palms over the desk, eyes still fixated on the closed door.


	2. Falling Slowly

"Tell me something Clint, why on Earth you find the need to be so sarcastic all the time."

The archer twirled the alcohol at the base of his bottle, rolling his eyes over Steves remark;

"Oh whatever. I'm just saying how I feel. You got a problem with that?"

Steve sighed out and tilted his head, sitting with the team;

"There are nicer ways to say it."

Tony entered with a look on his face, making eye contact with the captain before snapping his fingers;

"Okay. You could sit anywhere in the living room and you choose, my seat."

His bluer eyes return the contact and he released another sigh before reluctantly getting up;

"I'm sorry Stark I didn't realize."

"Okay well now you know. Now everybody know not to choose the right side of the couch. Oh and red that chair is mine too-"

"Grow up."

Natasha shifted in her place, flipping through the pages of the magazine left out on the table. Thor chuckled lightly;

"I do not think she is inclined to move."

Tony waved his hand, wisely choosing not to argue with the red haired assassin;

"Anyone know where Banners hiding?"

Maria hill shrugged her shoulders, handing Barton his third bottle of beer;

"Is he still working."

Stark mumbled, pulling out his phone;

"Yeah probably. I'll FaceTime him until he's uncomfortable and ready to come downstairs and talk to me for real."

Natasha rolled her eyes subtly, listening to Clints response;

"Yeah, that's great. He's probably got the hulk begging to be loose since the battle so you're a genius. Aggravate him some more."

Natasha mumbled from the chair, hearing out Maria Hills argument and her responses to Stark and Clint. She crossed her knees, fingertip ready to turn into the next page;

"If I hear Banners name one more time I will taze every single one of you in this room. Leave him alone."

Steve shifted over the impending silence, laying back in his seat while he lifted his shoulders;

"All I know is that he should be included. Maybe he doesn't know we're here."

Tony chuckled, holding his communication device while he elbowed the Captain;

"Watch this, I'm going to show you how to FaceTime-"

"Put the phone away. I'll be right back."

Starks eyes widened over Romanoffs snap, eyes narrow while he felt the stiff breeze of her movement.

"Okay..."

She kept her stern face, focused on her intention to drag the doctor down to the room and silence Tony Stark. Her eyes flick upward over the man now in front of her, taking a step back to adjust his glasses.

"Hello Miss Romanoff."

She nodded friendly, stepping into the kitchen as if it were her destination all along;

"Doctor. I was about to go up there and drag you down here at gun point."

"Well I'm glad you didn't."

Her fingers wrapped around the bottle in front of her. Bruce kept his focus shifted between her fingers and her facial expression, slightly intimidated by the way she patrolled the room;

"Want a beer?"

He lifted his hands, "No thank you."

She nodded, tossing the cap on the counter;

"I didn't think so."

"Brucey my main man!"

Banner shifted his stare, feeling a hand grab at his shoulder and lead him toward the common room;

"Hi Tony. How was the battle?"

He shrugged, "Fabulous. But that one alien had some nerve dodging for this pretty face."

Barton scoffed with an open mouth;

"Whatever. Cap teach him lesson."

Steve crossed his arms;

"One day he'll learn humility."

"Hey hey, easy now. I was born modest. Fortunately, it wore off."

Bruce contorted his mouth and shook his head over Tony's comment, taking a seat while he tugged at his fingers. He took in his surroundings, comfortable to be around his teammates and smirked over Thor's facial expression while he sat back and listened.

His shoulder flinched lightly over a gentle touch, looking over to see the red head beside him and pulled her hand away causally before sipping her alcohol;

"New shirt?"

"Uh. It's Tony's."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow, licking her upper lip;

"I see."

Clint held his forehead, giggling in the corner;

"Nat, Nat, tell Thor about the time you attacked the demon cop."

The corner of her mouth curved upward, "He wasn't a 'demon cop' just not a good guy."

Bruce rested his elbows on his knees, quietly analyzing her grin that he had seen once or twice before. He gazed straight ahead zoning out to the soft sound of her voice.


	3. Fear

Natasha wiped the damp cloth across her cheek and down her chin. She leaned further over the sink to get a closer view of her work while she cleaned off her makeup.

Her ears perked up once she heard a soft knock on the door of her room. Far too gentle for average ears to pick up on. Her focus shifted briefly, turning back to check her eyes.

Romanoff heard the door creak open steadily, using the bathroom mirror to watch her guest take a nervous step inside.

"Hello. I'm sorry Miss Romanoff, you just left your sweater on the chair. I just wanted to return it."

She grinned politely;

"Thank you Doc."

Bruce nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, feeling awkward for lingering and turned to leave;

"Sure. No problem."

"Do you want to sit down?"

He tilted his head, watching the red head from behind and glanced through the mirror to see her eyes. As usual, they stayed vacant and hardly helpful.

Banner shrugged, taking a step behind him. Natasha didn't seem like the type of person to begin a casual conversation, though that even ing had proved Bruce wrong. She was more talkative then usual. Well, talkative for Romanoff. He stuttered, unsure of how to handle her remark;

"I um."

She answered abruptly, turning on the sink one final time;

"I have the results from the lab test I want to give you while you're here."

"Oh."

He breathed steadily, calmed by the thought of her conversation being work related. Even though Bruce was beginning to think he wouldn't mind a casual conversation, if she did those things.

Natasha stepped into the room, sorting the papers on her desk to locate the results to hand the physicist;

"Here. You might enjoy reading that over later. It's not exactly a bedtime story but I think you'll find it interesting to look at before we're called to battle again."

He brushed his fingers over his cheek, debating on reaching for the glasses in his front pocket and reading at that moment:

"Was I right about their cellular build and blood type?"

She shrugged, smirking casually;

"I don't know Doc. You're the one interested in alien blood. For the fun of it?"

He lifted his head, hands moving expressively;

"Curiosity."

"Like every other scientist."

"...yeah. Like everyone else."

He mumbled, reaching for his glasses to check the print out.

She stayed beside him to look on, resting her elbow over his shoulder.

Bruce flinched slightly, regretting his action while she pulled away;

"Something wrong?"

"No not at all."

"Oh, that's funny. Something wrong with your shoulder?"

Bruce sighed pushing his glasses up further on his nose after giving her a cryptic expression;

"No, why?"

Natasha nodded, crossing her arms while she looked at the quiet and yet mysterious doctor.

"You flinch every time I touch your shoulder."

He lowered his head after feeling his cheeks go warmer, working at his poker face while he glanced back toward her;

"I guess I do it subconciously."

She rolled her tongue over her cheek;

"So it has nothing to do with me?"

Bruce shook his head;

"No. You're um. You're a good teammate. I trust you."

Natasha held her grin, turning to put her folded clothes into the drawer;

"No you don't. And you're wise not to."

Banner crossed his arms, looking at her as of he was aware he was using the mirror in front of her to see him;

"You shouldn't be too offended Miss Romanoff. Something is telling me that you don't exactly have full confidence in me either."

Her fingers went about her work, "You're right doctor, I don't."

He nodded, making eye contact once she turned to face him;

"More so the other guy?"

She froze for a minute, stern veneer breaking for only a moment while she focused on his deep brown eyes;

"Not necessarily. You're the one who stuttered through your comment."

He bit his cheek, huffing out a laugh. She made him stutter. Bruce lifted his stare;

"Hm. But you're the one whose frightened."

"I'm not frightened."

"My mistake. Your face just changed a bit over mention of, the other guy."

"Your other half."

He smirked wider, seeing the slight hint of fear in her eyes. Bruce felt slightly accomplished to have flipped the table. And remained proud as the only other avenger who held a certain power over the invincible Black Widow. Though slightly discontent with the thought of his alter ego. He removed his lenses;

"It's getting late. You have a goodnight Miss Romanoff."

Natasha shifted her focus, inwardly uncomfortable while she sorted the rest of her belongings;

"Yes, you too Dr. Banner."


	4. Her Voice

"Look, I don't think we know exactly what these things are."

Bruce shifted to arch his sore back while Tony analyzed quietly, trying to come up with a decent response for his friend and coworker;

"Creepy assholes that destroy my city."

"Well, aside from that."

He sighed, rubbing over his eyes;

"Where are the results you have to the Tarantula?"

Banners fingers brushed over the rim of his glasses, quick to remove them from his face. He swiped the end of his shirt over the lenses, blowing lightly before wiping them again;

"Who? Miss Romanoff? Probably on Fury's desk or whoever's running whatever's left of SHIELD these days."

Stark mumbled, tossing the paper aside;

"Do you know whiskey?"

Bruce chuckled and replaced his glasses into his front pocket;

"Sorry Tony I don't drink remember?"

"Oh. Well would you mind running me an errand?"

The physicist nodded and took a step towards the door;

"Yeah sure. Just whiskey?"

"Nah. I changed my mind. Pick up a bottle of rum. And you can put it on my charge."

He nodded and closed the door behind him, tapping his pocket. Of course he left his I.D back at the room. Why should this be a quick exit. He grumbled unnecessarily, worn out from working on the same project for way too long. He considered himself fairly patient but the frustration of not successfully finding the information he wanted was more then frustrating. He'd like to sleep if it were possible. Just collapse onto his bed and get one night of rest.

He closed his eyes once he got himself into the elevator, numbers and equations flashing up against his eyelids. His head fell back against the wall before arriving at his floor.

His fingers dug through the drawers, eyes circling around the room to find nothing but neatly organized books and a few folded shirts.

"Come on."

He mumbled. He'd punch the wall if he had that sort of control over his anger. Turning the room upside down was pointless. Bruce took a breath, trying to calm his edgy state before stepping back out into the hallway.

The common room was his next stop even if he was in no mood to see other people and deal with their questions about the project. He took one more calming inhale, stepping back into the elevator.

The doors opened to reveal a surprisingly quiet room, giving Bruce some time to collect himself and search peacefully for his belongings.

"Lose something?"

Natasha gave him a brief grin before looking back at the television. She stayed in her comfortable position, laying on her side while her fingers held up his black wallet.

His head tilted with a sigh, glancing towards the red head. He took it gratefully;

"Thanks. Where was it?"

She mumbled without eye contact, tucking her hand underneath a pillow;

"You left it in my room the other night."

"Oh. Hope you left me a few pennies."

She pushed up to her elbow, ignoring his attempt to make a joke and looked at him seriously,

"What are you doing this weekend?"

He bit at his cheek. Shifting in his stance over the question that could lead to multiple endings. Bruce took note of the look in her Hazel stare; vacant and impossible to read.

"I don't have plans."

He watched while she stayed focused, somewhat business like while he made eye contact over her words;

"Would you like to go on a date?"

He lifted his eyebrows caught off guard by the question;

"I-..."

"It's for work, I need an escort and both Steve and Clint are going on another assignment."

He nodded, butterflies vanished from his stomach.

"Oh."

His fingers rubbed over the leather, confused as to why he felt slightly disappointed over her words. Her look through him from his trance;

"Dr. Banner? Is that a 'yes'?"

His eyes flicked up, "Yeah. Yes of course. Just tell me what time."

She glanced at her fingernail, lifting the remote to look back at her station;

"And it's black tie so wear a suit."

He nodded almost automatically, taking a small step to head back towards the door;

"Okay no problem."

"Thanks."

"Yep. Of course."

She tilted her head, "You ok Doc?"

He grinned nervously;

"Yeah. Just tired. Busy working on the case."

Natasha shook her head, still very business like;

"Don't burn yourself out."

Banner tugged at the back of his neck, trying to stop himself from analyzing her words.

He smirked politely and walked to the coatrack. And after grabbing his jacket, he made his exit. A rather clumsy one he'd kick himself for throughout his errand.


	5. Nothing on You

_Black tie...think formal_

Bruce held his chin up to straighten his tie. His eyes glazed at the mirror in front of him, tilting occasionally. He rubbed at his freshly shaven cheek, examining the small cut on his chin.

His thoughts were stuck on the red haired warrior, wondering what she would think of his face now currently blemished.

Curse the slow process of healing, it wouldn't fix itself within the hour.

He sighed, accepting the present look with his messy curls and battered face. He lowered his collar and straightened the front of his suit jacket, taking one last look before leaving his corner of the place.

"Ready now?"

His fingers clumsily tugged his bedroom door close before Natasha could finish her sentence, startled by her sudden appearance;

"Oh my god Natasha. You scared the- I felt the other guy-"

"Well he didn't show his face so I think we're safe. Ready?"

Bruce nodded, eyes trailing over Natasha's elegant red gown. Her hair fell at her shoulders, accenting the sweetheart neckline of her dress. Her laced skirt beginning at the sight of her hipbone, accented with a smooth crimson lipstick and soft tan eye shadow.

"Are you sure this is a mission? You look um-"

Romanoff grinned knowingly, adjusting his tie with her fingers;

"You look like a man about to audition for the role of Einstein."

"Who I might add was a genius."

She shook her head and stepped towards the elevator, "I meant your hair looks unkept. Wasn't necessarily interested in starting a scientific debate before an assignment."

He held the following door for the woman as she nodded thankfully;

"Do you always look this elegant for work?"

Natasha smirked as she smoothed out the pleat on her hip,

"You tell me doctor."

His fingers clumsily fiddled with the keys to their rented Honda with a subtle SHIELD logo on the back leather seat.

Bruce would've questioned her brilliant idea to travel in a company car but he knew better and decided to trust the assassin.

They drove quietly up into town; Romanoff addressing her buzzing cellular more then her chauffeur. The scientist took a breath once she spoke a quick comment, something about the valet parking area but he wasn't completely sure. All banner knew was she made a mumble softer then the sound of the rattling vehicle.

"We can get out here."

Once the car had stopped the red head swung her door open, laying one heel against the pavement,

"Coming?"

"I'd prefer not to tip a teenager to scrape up a car that doesn't belong to me."

The side of her mouth curved upward, eyelids closing slightly in reaction to her brief huff,

"It's no loss. Come on doc let's grab our table."

He lead her with her arm in his, taking to the personality they attempted to portray.

"Just tell me what I can do to make this endeavor run smooth."

She shrugged after his whisper, stepping into the dimly lit room;

"You can buy me a drink."

"Fair enough. What do you want."

"Doesn't matter."

She lifted her shoulders a second time, lifting her clutch with both hands and rested at a tall stool. Her green eyes scanned the place briefly before taking the slender glass from the physicist. The cool from her fingertips sending a welcomed shiver up her spine;

"No martini?"

Bruce tilted his head, sarcasm pent up in those gentle brown eyes,

"You said it didn't matter."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow in agreement and pressed the rim against her bottom lip. Her opposite hand touched at his covered forearm, gently whispering into his ear;

"Man in the blue has your same tie on."

He glanced sideways, turning to press his elbows into the table;

"For a moment I thought you'd have something important, something about the mission to bring to my attention."

Natasha smirked, handing him her glass;

"Somebody's comfortable. Are you always this short with the girls you take out."

He shook his head, resting her glass on the table in front of him;

"I've never gone out with an assassin."

She lifted her hand, holding up her forehead, "What a shame. You have no idea what you're missing."

"Enlighten me."

Natasha abruptly tugged at his shirt to pull him closer, nodding subtly towards a tall figure in a beige sport coat;

"There's the target. He's an army officer, Von Baron. A hydra commander. Don't let him out of your sight."

He sighed, softly replying, "Him. Really. The catalyst for green energy and lone mayor whose all for windmills-"

"He's a thief. been stashing these highly radioactive stones. See the rings on his finger? They've all been stolen. U.S. Army prototypes and no one knows what for."

He scoffed, finally free of her grasp as he brushed his jacket down,

"Sounds more like a job for you and Clint then you and me."

"You're part animal doc. Mission is to get a stone without him realizing it. Lucky for me I brought a scienist who may turn out to be much more useful then Barton and Rogers. Once we get it we bring it to headquarters where Shield can dissect it."

Bruce huffed, moving a curl from off his forehead. He shook his head in slight disappointment. Of course Natasha only brought him for her own personal use. Grumbling he directed his emotions towards SHIELD;

"Those morons cut open everything-"

"Except you. Whine later, focus now. Go talk to him. Butter him up. Let's see you work some magic."

Banner took a step towards his prey. Romanoff was much softer with her steps. His gentle cocoa stare met the taller gentleman's, extending his hand with a friendly greeting and light hearted conversation. Natasha watched from a distance, pleased with the results yeilded and stood up to introduce herself as well. Her face stayed stealth mid her work. Successfully accomplishing her mission while Bruce enteretained the agent with corny talk of energy and NASA.

Romanoff sipped her drink casually, twirling the ring she now held in a playful manner behind the back of her enemy and signaled for Bruce to follow. The scientist pardoned himself, withdrawing to the back with the red haired assassin.

"That was quick. You did it on your own practically. You really needed me for that?"

She scoffed as they exited, "Someone had to amuse him. My knowledge in that field ends at computer technology. Keys?"

He lifted them from his pocket moments before her snatching them back, "I'll drive."


End file.
